


I gave you all...

by MissAmande



Series: Prompt de la Saint Valentin [8]
Category: The Man in the High Castle (TV)
Genre: Crying, F/M, Fluff, Forgiveness, Love, Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAmande/pseuds/MissAmande
Summary: John et Helen décident de se pardonner.
Relationships: Helen Smith/John Smith
Series: Prompt de la Saint Valentin [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154795
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	I gave you all...

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai écrit ce texte sur le thème "Crème", très difficile décrire un texte dessus alors j'ai simplement placé le mot xDD. Ce texte spoile la fin de la saison 2 et le début de la troisième.  
> Pour ceux qui liront je vous conseille de lire en écoutant I gave you all, de Mumford and Sons. Il y a un léger passage à la fin qui est intime, rien de bien détaillé, je voulais simplement montrer que les Smith avancent et se redécouvrent. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous !

John avait été nommé Reichsmarschall à la place de Rockwell, il faisait partie de la crème de la crème des Nazis comme lui aurait fait remarqué Rudolph mais tout cela lui importait peu. Sa famille était en sécurité maintenant et le regard d’Helen, lorsque les portes de l’ascenseur s’étaient ouvertes sur lui, lui avait redonné espoir pour leur couple. Il aimait sa femme de toute son âme mais ces derniers temps, il avait cru la perdre, plus les jours passaient et plus elle dépérissait. Ils ne s’étaient pas embrassés depuis que Thomas avait appris sa maladie, ils n’avaient pas fait l’amour depuis très longtemps et il avait l’impression d’avoir perdu l’affection de sa femme. Elle ne lui parlait plus, ne le regardait plus avec cette petite étincelle, son désir pour lui s’était tout bonnement évaporé et, par moment, elle semblait l’accuser de la perte de leur fils.

Mais ce soir, ce soir elle l’avait regardé avec autre chose que de la colère ou de la tristesse, ses yeux s’étaient illuminés pour la première fois depuis la mort de leur enfant et le cœur de John s’était emballé dans sa poitrine. Quand elle lui avait pris la main, il avait d’abord pensé que son esprit lui jouait des tours, qu’il était plongé dans un merveilleux rêve où son épouse l’aimait encore, mais tout avait été réel. Peut-être que tout n’était pas brisé entre eux, peut-être qu’ils allaient survivre et s’aimer à nouveau. Cependant, il avait peur, il était terrifié de faire le premier pas et d’être rejeté, il ne savait plus sur quel pied danser et son cœur ne pourrait supporter qu’Helen lui reprenne cet espoir qui avait fleuri dans sa poitrine. Alors quand il entra dans leur chambre, il s’adossa à la porte et observa sa femme défaire sa coiffure, elle était si belle… elle était un ange qui avait décidé d’accorder sa miséricorde à un homme comme lui, un être abjecte, un assassin, un monstre.

Une main se posa sur sa joue et John sortit de sa contemplation pour croiser les yeux brillants de larmes d’Helen. Le militaire n’osait plus bouger ni même respirer de peur de faire fuir cette femme qui avait capturé son cœur des années auparavant mais Helen, d’abord hésitante, se hissa sur sa pointe de pieds et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Helen… Souffla John, les paupières closes. Helen…

\- Je suis là John…

L’homme agrippa désespérément les hanches de son épouse, la respiration saccadée, incapable d’ouvrir les yeux pour découvrir que tout cela n’était qu’une illusion et qu’Helen était redevenue la femme froide et dure avec qui il partageait sa vie depuis quelques mois.

\- Regarde-moi John…

\- Je ne peux pas…

\- John, s’il te plaît…

Avec lenteur, les yeux du SS s’ouvrirent et ses prunelles se posèrent sur le visage d’Helen, mais au lieu d’y voir du dégoût ou de la rage, il y vit de l’amour, de la tristesse, de la peur.

\- Je n’ai pas été là pour toi John… Et pourtant toi, tu ne m’as pas abandonnée…

\- Je n’étais pas là quand… quand Thomas…

\- Mais tu étais là après, tu es toujours là.

\- Helen…

\- Je t’aime John et je suis si désolée de t’avoir dit toutes ces choses, de t’avoir accusé…

Mais tandis que l’homme secouait la tête, souhaitant sans doute encore une fois excuser le comportement de la dame du Reich, elle ne le laissa pas faire et posa sa main sur sa bouche.

\- Non, non John, je n’avais pas le droit de faire ça, de te faire ça. Tu m’as tellement aidé, soutenue, et qu’ai-je fait en retour ? Je n’ai fait que boire, prendre des pilules… tuer une amie et t’impliquer dans le crime… Je ne sais pas comment tu peux encore m’aimer car à cet instant, je me hais… Je me hais de t’avoir fait subir tout cela et de ne pas t’avoir aidé à faire ton deuil… J’espère que tu pourras me pardonner…

Les doigts d’Helen tracèrent tendrement le visage de son mari, il avait l’air épuisé, ses cheveux commençaient à grisonner, de petites rides étaient apparues autour de ses yeux et il semblait avoir maigri. Malgré tout cela, elle le trouvait encore plus beau, plus humain.

\- Je t’aime John.

A cet instant elle venait de briser la forteresse qu’il avait construite autour de son cœur, elle le vit à l’inspiration tremblante qu’il prit, à la façon dont ses épaules se relâchèrent brusquement et lorsqu’il se courba en avant, Helen le tint contre elle.

\- Je suis désolée mon amour… Chuchota-t-elle.

\- Ne me laisse pas Helen… Je ne pourrais pas te perdre à nouveau… Supplia-t-il.

\- Je te le promets…

Ils n’étaient plus intimes depuis la mort de Thomas, Helen avait délaissé leur intimité, la seule proximité que leurs corps avaient reçue était le partage du lit pour dormir mais à ce moment, elle sut qu’elle voulait aimer son mari comme avant, alors elle saisit en coupe le visage de John et délicatement, elle l’embrassa. Elle sentit une des mains de John caresser sa joue avant de se perdre dans ses cheveux et leurs corps se pressèrent l’un contre l’autre, se réjouissant de ce contact si longtemps oublié. Lentement ils s’effeuillèrent, leurs vêtements furent abandonnés sur la moquette de leur chambre et quand le couple tomba sur le lit, la douceur du satin les surprit et leurs yeux voilés de désir se croisèrent, nul n’aurait cru pouvoir aimer aussi librement après ce qu’il s’était passé, après les coups durs, les trahisons, les échecs et les deuils et pourtant… Des larmes roulaient sur leurs joues tandis que leurs membres s’entremêlaient et que leurs âmes se retrouvaient. Leurs cœurs battaient à l’unisson, et pendant ces précieuses minutes, le Reich, Hoover, le Führer, tous avaient disparu, ils n’existaient plus, seul leur amour comptait.


End file.
